


Sin Squad™

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Group chat, Sin squad, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesnt want to see the DA2 crew being 20s in the modern age with a group chat overrun with self exposure and memes? </p>
<p>Anyone? Guys? Bueller?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Squad™

flying high >> bethababy , The.Law, wordswordswords, Wolf Cub, yo.hoe, sunshine.angel, downwiththesystem

flying high: i told you i was good to drive

The.Law: idiot, i drove and you sat in the passenger seat steering a paper plate

flying.high: #rude 

sunshine.angel: you did do that tho

sunshine.angel: i have a video if you wanna see

sunshine.angel sent video hawkeisthebestdrive.mvw

flying.high: i feel so exposed by this wtf

flying.high: why would you do this to your Literal Best Friend™ 

flying.high: i trusted you and you come to my house and you treat me like this

flying.high: for now i know how Jesus felt with Judas

downwiththesystem: hawke why are you like this

flying.high: why am Iike this??? ME????

flying.high: idk what you are insinuating sir

wordswordswords: hawke is literally always like this

flying.high: offENSE

yo.hoe: she isn't as a drinker as fenris tho

yo.hoe: his perpetual state of being is drunk he’s never sober

Wolf Cub: tru

Wolf Cub: if helps fuel my hatefire 

downwiththesystem: i mean, something has to fuel the pettiness within you

downwiththesystem: and it's the only way you can put up with your own bs

wordswordswords: shots fired

Wolf Cub: do you want to fucking go my dude

bethababy: wat kind of mess did i just walk in on??

yo.hoe: BETHHH

flying.high: YOOO THE SQUAD™ IS ALL HERE

bethababy: this is what happens when i turn my phone off during tutoring…

Wolf Cub: oh does that mean you just got paid? when we go out can we take beth 

Wolf Cub: she can cover the tab

bethababy: what why would i go to a bar with you??? i’m only a Tiny Broke College Kid

Wolf Cub: shut the fuck up beth last time you went with us you chugged half a bottle of vodka we got for the table

Wolf Cub: you owe us for drinking it all then disappearing for three hours

Wolf Cub: me and isabela found you macking on some chick in leather jumpsuit

flying.high: …………………………….

sunshine.angel: …………

The.Law: ……………….

downwiththesystem: …………

wordswordswords: Fenris…

Wolf Cub: what

yo.hoe: Shut! The! Fuck! Up!

bethababy: my duDE

flying.high: BETHANY HAWKE WHAT THE SHIT

flying.high: WHEN WERE YOU WITH FENRIS

bethababy: lisTEN…..

The.Law: you aren’t even legal age yet wtf

bethababy: LISTEN………..

bethababy: @Wolf Cub you exposing motherfucker #betrayed 

bethababy: either way this was a while ago, you did kind of leave me in the care of the actual Human Disater Trio™ sooooo…..

yo.hoe: i never agreed to that name

bethababy: sis did I just hear you scream?????

downwiththesystem: this is extremely hilarious fenris should expose people more often

wordswordswords: no one can compete with you and your twitter feed blondie

downwiththesystem: tru ;) 

yo.hoe: enough

The.Law: i don't think fenris, varric, and isabela should be in charge of bethany ever again

The.Law: SHES BARELY EVEN A LEGAL ADULT

bethababy: #rude

Wolf Cub: she’s still breathing isn’t she

sunshine.angel: beth why do you hold alcohol so well tho??

flying.high: how much drinking experience do you even have

bethababy has left the chat

wordswordswords: lmfao

yo.hoe: there she go

flying.high has added bethababy to the chat

bethababy: please i'm just a Innocent College Student™

flying.high: we are so talking about this later

bethababy: fine but keep in mind i have done nothing wrong ever

sunshine.angel: does anyone want to meet up for coffee?

wordswordswords: damn merrill back at it again with the segways

yo.hoe: i thought we all agreed that damn daniel was banned from the GC

wordswordswords: damn isabela back it again with the vinegar

yo.hoe has left the chat

The.Law has added yo.hoe to the chat

yo.hoe has left the chat

The.Law has added yo.hoe to the chat

yo.hoe has left the chat

The.Law has added yo.hoe to the chat

The.Law: sto p

Wolf Cub: why are all of you like this……

sunshine.angel: is that a no on the coffee then?

downwiththesystem: no i'm in 

wordswordswords: same

Wolf Cub: i’ll be there

Yo.hoe: ^

flying.high: me and bethy will be there in like 20 mins

bethababy: we just started the new su epiosde

The.Law: i’m also in for coffee. Also do not spoil the episode for me i had to work last night

sunshine.angel: :D

flying.high: MY LOVE FOR GARNET IS ETERNALLLLL AS,JDFSD.FKVX.JN

Wolf Cub: maybe hawke doesn't need coffee..we should leave her at her house

yo.hoe: SAVAGE

The.Law: she does seem extra excitable today

flying.high: what the fukc i don't deserve this treatment 

flying.high: you are all being cyberbullies #stopthebullying2k16

downwiththesystem: WILL YOU GET YOUR ASSES TO THE DAMN STARBUCKS ALREADY

bethababy: hawke siblings inbound

wordswordswords: well, till we meet again

downwiththesystem: varric be quiet we’ll see each other in like 5 mins

wordswordswords: damn anders back it again with the drag

downwiththesystem has left the chat

The.Law has left the chat

bethababy has left the chat

Wolf Cub has left the chat

sunshine.angel has left the chat

yo.hoe has left the chat

flying high: heheh that was actually a funny one

wordswordswords: this is why you are my favorite hawke

**Author's Note:**

> So this was short mostly because it was written in like a two hour time frame 
> 
> seriously though if yall thought this was funny, comment/kudos would be nice encouragement to continue! thanks!


End file.
